


The Act of Alluring Arachnids

by ManOfChocolate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asriel has love problems, Awkward Sibling Assistance, Chara is commanding, Childhood Sweethearts, Dancing, Family Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is understanding, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Siblings, Soft Chara, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfChocolate/pseuds/ManOfChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel has his eyes on a lovely little spider monster, who is unsuspecting about his infatuation. In his quest to win a date from her, he enlists the help of his siblings, both providing assistance and issues in their own unique ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Alluring Arachnids

"Please, please, pleeease!"

Asriel pleaded down on his knees before his adoptive siblings, hands clasped in a desperate attempt to appeal to their Mercy. Their reactions were pretty much as he expected, with the usual divide between the two even more pronounced thanks to the desperate urgency of his predicament. Chara's well-known and well-feared grin contrasted unnaturally well with Frisk's gentle smile. Nonetheless, the gleeful glow in their eyes spelled less than perfect results either way.

"This is my one chance and I really don't wanna mess it up!" he continued, just about bleating in frustration.

While it was a bit early to speak about one and only chances as a child, the cute spider's cheeky smile made Asriel's heart flutter in ways that made it his prime objective not to fail miserably.

"Azzy, this is just shameful." Chara sighed, shaking their head. The sadistic amusement in their voice made it clear they were enjoying their submission far more than rational though. "Prince Dreemurr, soon to be Heir to the throne, begging before his siblings for assistance in sweet-talking a cute spider! And two humans, no less! Have you no dignity, oh mighty goat monster?"

Asriel reached out and grabbed Chara's leg, whining even louder. Frisk gazed at him with sad, but sincere understanding.

"I have three hours and enough allowance to get you a month's worth of chocolate!" he cried.

"Well... I guess we can overlook this pathetic display, just this once." Chara reached out and scratched the top of Asriel's head. "Isn't that right, Frisk?"

Frisk quirked a brow at Chara, not approving of their significantly meaner sibling's methods, effective as they might have been at times. Instead, they reached out and pulled Asriel to his feet, quickly falling on their knees instead to dust the overly excited goat monster off. Asriel blushed, always forgetting just how big the gap of niceness was between the two humans.

"Alright then, let's get started, shall we?" Chara extended her hands in an overly showy fashion. "First of all, what do you know of Muffet?"

"That she's cute!" Asriel said without skipping a beat.

"Something... deeper than that?"

"Well... she's a spider monster?"

"Not helping your case here, Azzy."

The goat monster closed his eyes for a moment, trying to conjure up every single thing they knew about Muffet. Inadvertently, most of it still revolved around her pretty face, cute laugh and adorable smile, but once he managed to go past that, he did manage to gather a number of potentially useful nuggets of information.

"She... she likes sweets!" he stated. Chara nodded and motioned at Frisk to take notes. They complied, though not without a bit of apprehension. "She's always collecting money for her clan. She's very agile and she likes to dance!"

"That's still woefully weak." Chara crushed his hopes and dreams, as per expected. "But it's a start, at least."

Asriel finally allowed himself a smile. However mean they could be along the way, Chara always did help him out in the end. Frisk stifled a giggle, noticing how in the midst of his excitement, the monster started wagging his stubby tail. It was a habit he tried to eradicate at all costs, lest the two humans tease him forever about it.

"Well, we know you like sweets too, so no problems there." Chara continued, tapping their cheek with a one finger. "So let's move onto the next possible route: money!"

Frisk glanced at Chara sharply, already dreading what horrifically thoughtless thing they were about to say.

"Honestly, you don't have to worry much about anything. If you fail, you might as well just buy a date from her."

And with that, Chara yelped out in pain as Frisk stepped right on their foot. They jumped aside in pure agony, muttering self-made swears none of them really know what they meant. The other human took over the lecturing and assisted Asriel with a string of signs. Luckily, Asriel had picked up on their method of communication pretty quickly, for Frisk was a child of few words.

"You're right, I could buy her some sweets. A Nice Cream, or something!"

Frisk nodded with a wide smile, happy Asriel caught on so fast. Then again, the goat monster was naturally attuned towards their way of seeing things, rather than Chara's direct approaches. Speaking of, however, the human swallowed upon feeling a pull on their sweater, before they were dragged back to give place to the Devil of the two once again.

"Secondly, you have to make sure you're presentable!" Chara stated, a shred of pain still audible in their voice. They pinched at Asriel's sweater, matching it with their own. "For starters, you absolutely cannot meet her in this."

"Why not? It's one of my best sweaters!" he complained.

"Because you wear a sweater like this every day of the week." they groaned. "Besides, Muffet always dresses pretty, doesn't she?"

That was a point even he couldn't argue against.

Frisk returned momentarily, with a selection of shirts Asriel normally discarded in favor for plain ones. They panted a little from the sudden run, but once the other two glanced at them, they held the shirts up, one by one.

The first one was a bright rainbow of colors, immediately discarded by Frisk before either of them could even say anything. The next was another brighter one, but with the words "BOOP MY SNOOTLE" written over it.

"That's perfect, I vote for that one." Chara stated, only to be immediately put aside by Frisk and Asriel, following their dismayed groans.

A couple choices later, they settled on a bluish-purplish striped one, something that wouldn't look too off-kilter next to Muffet. Truthfully, none of them had any idea which color went with what, though considering they fashion sense never extended past striped sweaters, that was a very easily forgivable mistake.

Frisk stepped forward and before Asriel could object too much, pulled the sweater right off. The goat monster blushed brightly, but their sibling decided this certainly wasn't the time to tease them and helped him put the shirt on instead. Frisk pet him on the head, offering another reassuring smile.

"T-thanks..." he mumbled, tapping the floor nervously with one foot.

Chara reappeared in the meantime with the most wicked grin possible, holding a can of bug spray. "Azzy, look! I found some perfume for you to use!"

Almost immediately, Frisk launched at the other human and pushed them into the closest room, pulling the door shut once they passed the threshold. They quickly turned the key as well, for good measure, ignoring Chara's annoyed and angry knocking.

"So, what's next?" Asriel asked, trying to ignore the fact that the moment either of them released Chara, the demon would eat them alive.

Frisk spoke nothing, as usual, and instead opted to Act. They scurried into another room and returned with a radio. Placing it on the floor, they turned it on and allowed the soft, classical melody to fill the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted to practice on now, especially once they struck a rather inviting pose and offered a hand to the quickly reddening prince.

Asriel mustered all his determination and grabbed their hand, pulling Frisk into an awkward hold. Once the two started to move, it quickly became apparent that despite the sincere attempt at helping, the human had just as little idea of how to dance, as the goat monster. Still the two did performed a little dance routine to the best of their ability, filled with clumsy steps, odd twirls and misguided leads.

Above all though, they had fun with it.

The two could hardly stop giggling after just a few minutes, getting more and more into the dance routine, the longer the music kept playing. The previous melody softened even more, slowing to the pace where only really slow, almost sensual dances could really follow it rhythm. They did just that, both of them blushing brightly from the serene atmosphere.

Only to be interrupted by a maddening guitar riff, making them both flinch.

"Okay, enough of this sugary schlock!" Chara exclaimed, rudely extracting Frisk from Asriel's embrace. 

How they managed to escape the room was unclear, but the leaves in their hair indicated a window may have been used in performing their daring escape. Rather than give him so much as a second to prepare though, Chara took the lead. They gently fastened their lips around the stem of a golden flower, before spinning Asriel around his axis so quickly, he barely even knew where he was.

And with that, the entire dance routine changed. Chara was a much more active participant, both more gently violent and energetic of a partner, than Frisk had been. They were of a different breed, though oddly enough no less exciting to join up with. They pushed and pulled with great force, took large and wild steps, unafraid to try even some more reckless moves in the name of a good performance. Asriel briefly glimpsed at Frisk from the corner of his eyes, only to see them clapping to the music and encouraging them.

They continued for a good few minutes, until both of them had to take a breather. 

Asriel panted and leaned against the wall, watching with a grin as Frisk attempted a small dance routine on their own, only to be continuously hassled by Chara. They were merciless instructors, though deservedly so, surpassing both of them combined in overall skill level. The two noticed his amusement and leaned closer, just about touching faces while they discussed something.

"Alright Azzy, ready for the next stage?" Chara asked, grin wide as ever.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wondering just how this could get any crazier.

His answer came in the form of Frisk. The other human wrapped themselves tightly to Chara with a long scarf, just further confusing the goat monster.

"You've passed the first test, basic dancing." Chara announced.

They spread their legs in just the right way for Frisk to place their own between them, effectively doubling their dancing power. Following that, they stuck their hands out from under Chara's own, and after giving the red-eyed sibling a tiny tickle, clapped their hands together. With four arms and four legs, his siblings were ready to push it to the limit.

"Now comes the advanced lesson!" they said, clapping and tapping their feet in unison. "Get back on the floor Asriel, for it's time to practice the true Spider Dance!"

Asriel smirked and lunged to meet them, all his reservations and embarrassment quickly evaporating away. The fact that his siblings were willing to undergo such an amazing 'transformation' just to help him, proved one thing beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Whatever Muffet's reply would be, he was at least in good hands.

All four of them.

**Author's Note:**

> It should come as no surprise that this was once again a request. Anon wished to see 'Frisk and Chara helping Asriel score a date with Muffet' and I tried my best to give them what they wanted. I don't quite know why, but almost any time I try to write about Muffet, dancing gets involved in some way. Maybe it's just a special thing about spiders? Perhaps!
> 
> Feel free to visit me by my Tumblr, http://milkasingularity.tumblr.com/!
> 
> While I do not know if spiders like chocolate, I certainly do, so please leave some in the webbing, before you leave!


End file.
